TCW: Year 2
by Asheel
Summary: Join Total Championship Wrestling as a superstar or Vixxen (Diva). App's open. You can submit as many OC's as you want
1. Profiles

So TCW: The Remake was deleted for some reason. Luckily I saved some stuff. But I'm going to recap Locked In and Celebration then I'll write Best in the world 2013 before writing the first warzone of this story.

* * *

Locked in results

Paul Wallace over Johnny Bravo (12:03)

-Paul Wallace pinned bravo on the last show which caused Johnny to demand a rematch

Drake & Josh defeated Zack and Cody Martin to retain the TCW Tag team championships (17:50)

Drake Brewer defeated Christian Din and A returning Forest Griffin in a triple threat match to win the North American championship (15:49). At the end of the match Christian was about to break up the pin but suddenly stopped and let the ref count the pin.

TJ Dettwiller over Connor O Brien (9:40)

Shayne Daniels over Kyla Brooke to retain the TCW Vixens title in a street fight after Christian turned heel and hit Kyla with a chair (25:01).

-Christian and Shayne then announced that they are a part of the Rookie Revolution.

Randy Legend defeated Terry Blake Jr. to retain the TCW Championship inside hell in a cell. (19:40)

-After the match it was revealed that Titan was the man who Terry Blake was calling. Titan proceeded to attack Randy until TJ came out to save him.

* * *

Then at the one year anniversary show 6 weeks later…..

Celebration Results:

Christian Din defeated Paul Wallace, Johnny Bravo & Tommy Pickles to win the Destiny Briefcase (24:05)

- Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) debuted 5 weeks before on Warzone and qualified by beating Eddy in a qualifying match. The match is basically the money in the bank Ladder match.

Drake & Josh defeated Zack & Cody to retain the tag titles in a tables match (10:03)

Shayne Daniels defeated Kyla Brooks with Taylor Swift as the special guest referee to retain the TCW Vixxens title. (13:45)

-Shayne gave Kyla the match only if Kyla agreed to let her pick the stipulation

Terry Blake (W/Titan) Defeated Ed (W/ Edd & Eddy) (8:45)

Forest Griffin Defeated Drake Brewer to win the North American championship. (25: 01)

- Drake tapped out for the first time ever.

Patrick Star Defeated Connor O Brien in his debut match (13:50)

TJ Dettwiller over Randy Legend to win the TCW Championship for a second time (28:05)

- Animated's Gary Oak attacked TJ during the match but TJ came back and became the first 2 time TCW Champion.

* * *

**Profiles (Similarity is position in TCW and the person you'll wrestle as)**

**Men's Roster**

Name: "Fallen Angel" Christian Din (My Oc)

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Finishers: Breakdown (Fishermen's buster), Downfall (Phoenix Splash)

Theme: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin

Accomplishments: 2X North American Champion, 1x Tag team champion (W/Terry Blake), 2nd Destiny briefcase winner

Similarity: Edge (Heel run from 2005-2007)

* * *

Name: Drake Brewer (Josh Spicer OC)

Hometown: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Finishers: Canadian Explosion (F5 transitioned into a spinebuster) , Sharpshooter

Theme: Words I never said by Lupe Fiasco

Accomplishments: 1x North American championship

Similarity: Christian (04- 05 version)

* * *

Name: "Showstopper" Connor O Brien

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

Finishers: Tombstone Piledriver, Frog splash

Theme: The Showstopper by TonyMac

Accomplishment's : 1x North American champion

Similarity: Shawn Michaels

* * *

Name: "Wrestlings Greatest Rookie" Terry Blake Jr. (Toonwriters OC)

Hometown: Washington D.C

Finishers: Blake Drop (Side Slam/Bookend) , DC Cloverleaf (Texas Cloverleaf)

Theme: Shutterbug by Big Boi

Accomplishments: 1x TCW Championship, 1x Tag Team Championship (W/Christian Din), First Destiny Briefcase holder

Similarity: The Rock (Hollywood or Heel run in the Attitude era)

* * *

Name: "Angel of Death" Tyson Stone

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Finisher: The Afterlife (Swanton Bomb) , Dead Weight (Vertabreaker)

Theme: Death Blooms by Mudvayne

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Raven

* * *

Name: Randy Legend (My OC)

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Finisher: Future Shock (F-5)

Theme : Hell Yeah by Rev Theory

Accomplishments: 1x TCW Champion, 1st Royal Brawl Winner

Similarity: Stone Cold Steve Austin (96-99 Austin)

* * *

Name: Titan Blake

Hometown: Washington D.C

Finisher: Free Fall (Press Slam) , Earthquake (Splash off the top ropes)

Theme : Shutterbug by Big Boi

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Mark Henry

* * *

Name: "Bass Cannon" Paul Wallace (PrinceofJedi's OC)

Hometown: London, England

Finisher: Bass Cannon (Superkick) , Drop the Bass (Corkscrew Sommersault into a leg drop)

Theme : Cinema by Skrillex

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: AJ Styles (ROH version)

* * *

Name: Chris Anderson (David the Ice OC)

Hometown: London , England

Finisher: 630 Senton , Spin Driver (Spinning Implanter DDT)

Theme : The Thing I hate by Stabbing Westward

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Magnus

* * *

Name: "Mr. Attitude" TJ Dettwiller (Recess)

Hometown: N/A

Finisher: Rebel (Diamond Cutter) , Sugar Rush (Jumping Complete shot)

Theme : Cult of Personality by Living Colour

Accomplishments: 2x TCW Champion, 1st King of TCW

Similarity: CM Punk (2011 version)

* * *

Name: Johnny Bravo

Hometown: Somewhere in New England

Finisher: Man I'm Pretty (Fameasser)

Theme : Here to show the World by Downstait

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Dolph Ziggler

* * *

Name: Forest Griffin (UFC)

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Finisher: Go To Sleep (Rear Naked Choke)

Theme : Remember the Name by Fort Minor

Accomplishments: 2x North American champion

Similarity: Steve Blackmen

* * *

Name: Quinton "Rampage" Jackson

Hometown: Irvine, California

Finisher: Rampager (Bull Hammer Elbow)

Theme : Mosh by Eminem

Accomplishments: 1x North American Champion

Similarity: Ezekiel Jackson (WWECW Version)

* * *

Name: Drake Parker (Drake & Josh)

Hometown: San Diego, California

Finisher: Final Strum (Forward side Russian Leg Sweep)

Theme : Loaded by Zack Tempest

Accomplishments: 1x TCW Tag champions (W/ Josh Nickels)

Similarity: Edge (Attitude era)

* * *

Name: Josh Nickels

Hometown: San Diego, California

Finisher: Alakazam (Irish curse Backbreaker)

Theme : Loaded by Zack Tempest

Accomplishments: 1x Tag team champion (W/ Drake Parker)

Similarity: Colt Cabana

* * *

Name: Eddy (Ed, Edd & Eddy)

Hometown: Peach Creek

Finisher: Spear-ed , Sucker Breaker (Mic Check)

Theme : My Time by DX Band

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Mr. Anderson (As a Face)

* * *

Name: Edd (Ed, Edd n eddy)

Hometown: Peach Creek

Finisher: Lock- ED (No/Yes Lock)

Theme : My time by DX Band

Accomplishments: 1x Tag champion (W/Ed)

Similarity: William Regal

* * *

Name: Ed

Hometown: Peach Creek

Finisher: Jackhammer-ED , Lump Drop (Scorpion death drop)

Theme : My Time by DX Band

Accomplishments: 1x Tag champion (W/Ed)

Similarity: Eugene (Personality)/Wade Barret (In the ring)

* * *

Name: Zack Martin (Suite life series)

Hometown: Boston, MA

Finisher: Decked (Corkscrew Neckbreaker)

Theme: You think you know me by James Johnston

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Zack Ryder (ECW Version)

* * *

Name: Cody Martin

Hometown: Boston , MA

Finisher: Booked and beat (Zig- Zag)

Theme : You think you know me by James Johnston

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Cody Rhodes

* * *

Name: Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/ All Grown Up)

Hometown: N/A

Finisher: Final Cut (Attitude Adjustment)

Theme : The Click by Good Charlotte

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: John Cena (Ruthless Aggression)

* * *

Name: Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)

Hometown: Bikini Bottom

Finisher: Gore (Spear)

Theme : Out of the way by Seether

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Rhyno

* * *

Name: Crash Bandicoot

Hometown: Some island southeast of Australia

Finisher: Crash Landing (Swonton bomb)

Theme: Modest by Jeff Hardy

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Jeff Hardy (02-03)

* * *

Name: "Machine Gun" Daniel Kent

Hometown: New york City, New York

Finisher: Hellfire (Hell's Gate ) , Last Reckoning (Two Haymaker Punches followed by a Spinning Heel Kick)

Theme: Say it to my face by Downstait

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Brock Lesnar (03)

* * *

Name: George Lopez (George Lopez)

Hometown: Los Angeles. CA

Finisher: Head first (Diving Headbutt off the top turnbuckle)

Theme: We Lie, We Cheat, We Steal by Los Guerreros

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Eddie Guerrero

* * *

Name: Ernie Cardenas (George Lopez)

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Finisher: Golly! (Gory Bomb)

Theme: We Lie, We Cheat, We Steal by Los Guerreros

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Chavo Guerrero

* * *

Name: Dante (Devil May Cry)

Hometown: Parts better left unsaid

Finisher: Devil Trigger (Tombstone piledriver)

Theme: Monster by Skillet

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Kane

* * *

Name: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

Hometown: Bellwood

Finisher: Omniverse (Emerald Flowsion), Omi-Lock (Crossface)

Theme: Hero by Skillet

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson

* * *

Name: Jesse Wilson (Ivan Drago's OC)

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Finisher: Jaguar Lock (Inverted Indian Deathlock and a Crossface at once) , Perfect Driver (Double Piledriver w/Jacob Wilson)

Theme: Fight song by Methods of Mayhem

Accomplishments: None

Similarity: Bubba Ray Dudley

* * *

Name: Jacob Wilson (Ivan Drago's OC)

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Finisher: Diving Fameasser , Perfect Driver (Double Piledriver w/Jesse Wilson)

Theme: Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem

Accomplishments: None

Similarity:Devon Dudley

* * *

Name: "Future" Richard Morton (Charles Roberts OC)

Hometown: Brighton, Michigan

Finisher: Five Star Frog Splash , From Monroe to Brighton (Chokeslam/Fives Star Frog Splash)

Theme: TNT by AC/DC

Accomplishments: None

Similarity: Alex Shelly

* * *

Name: Stan Smith (American Dad)

Hometown: Langley Falls, VA

Finisher: American Way (Neutralizer)

Theme Song: Real American by Rick Derringer

Accomplishments: None

Similarity: Jack Swagger

* * *

Name: Corey Riffin (Grojband)

Hometown: Peaceville

Finisher: Famemaker (Killswitch), Shooting star press

Theme Song: Diary of Jane by Breaking Banjamin

Accomplishments: None

Similarity: Christian

**Vixxens**

* * *

Name: "Evil Angel" Shayne Daniels (DanDJohnMlover's OC)

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Finisher: Angels Wings , BME

Theme: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin (With Christian), Wings of a Fallen Angel by Dale Oliver

Accomplishments: 1x TCW Vixxens champion , Manager and girlfriend of Christian Din

Similarity: Lita (05-06)

* * *

Name: Kyla Brooks (AngelGirl16290's OC)

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Finisher: Anaconda Vice, GTS

Theme: This Fire Burns by Killswitch engage

Accomplishments: N/A

Similarity: CM punk (First face run)

* * *

Name: Taylor Swift

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Finisher: Swift Kick (Chick Kick)

Theme: Back to December by Taylor swift

Accomplishments: Off and on manager to Quinton "Rampage" Jackson

Similarity: Michelle McCool

* * *

Name: "The Jade" Jessica Wilson (Ivan Drago's OC)

Hometown: Nashville, Tennessee

Finisher: Facial Reconstruction (Superkick) , Jaguar Lock (Inverted Indian Deathlock and a Crossface at once)

Theme: Immigrant song by Karen-O

Accomplishments: N/A

* * *

Name: "Crazy chick" Alice Gonzalez (David the Ice's OC)

Hometown: Pittsburgh , PA

Finisher:Cradle DDT , Anaconda Vice

Theme: I'm Paranoid by Garbage

Accomplishments: None

Similarity: AJ Lee

* * *

Name: Ivory Kazarian (DanDJohnMLovers OC)

Hometown: Anaheim, California

Finisher: Darkness approaches (Fade to black)

Theme: Kaz by Dale Oliver

Similarity: Kazarian (Female)

* * *

Name: "Skye" Katrina Reginald (DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs OC)

Hometown: San Francisco, CA

Finisher: Flipping the Bird (Spearing her opponent so hard that they flip), High Fly in the Skye (Jumping on the high rope doing multiple flips and lands on her opponent brutally hurting them)

Theme: Changes by Deftones

Similarity: TBA

* * *

**Year 2 Calendar**

**July: Best in the World 2013 (Huge crossover event)**

**- 2 weeks later**

**July: Aftershock**

**-4 weeks**

**August: Summer bash **

**-4 weeks**

**September: Proving Ground (King of the ring type PPV)**

**-4 Weeks**

**October: Glory Bound (The King of TCW gets his title match)**

**-4 weeks**

**November: Breaking Point**

**-3 weeks**

**December: Last Stand  
**

**- 3 weeks **

**January: Royal Brawl (Royal Rumble match to decide who gets a title shot at Blood, Sweat & Tears)**

**-6 weeks**

**March: Blood, Sweat, and tears 2 (Our Wrestlemania  
**

**-3 weeks**

**April: Turning Point**

**-3 Weeks **

**May: Spring breakdown**

**-6 weeks**

**June: Celebration (2 year anniversary show)**

* * *

App if you want to submit an OC or Oc's

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Skin Color:

Eyes:

Bodytype:

Personality:

Regular Clothes:

Wrestling Clothes:

Wrestling Style:

Theme Song:

Signatures:

1)

2)

3)

Finishers:

1)

2)

Alignment (Face or heel):

Paired up (If I decide to):

If yes then what type of person?:

* * *

**To Anonymous reviewers. The OC you submit has a lesser chance of getting in if you don't have an account because, I can't depend on you to review and won't be able to contact you about the OC over PM **

**Spots left:**

**Men: 9**

**Vixxens/Women: 6**


	2. Title Histories

This is where I'll put title histories and I'll update it from time to time. Just so you know TCW will be up and running after Best In the World. Also here's how many roster spots are open

**Men- 11 spots (Guaranteed. May add more later)**

**Women- 6 spots (Guaranteed. May add more later)**

I don't care if they have been submitted to another company but, I won't accept it if they are in a boatload of companies.

* * *

**TCW World title History**

**1. TJ Dettwiller: TCW Warzone Episode 1 (Won in a battle royal)**

**2. Terry Blake Jr.: Glory Bound (Cashed in the Destiny Briefcase)**

**3. Randy Legend: Blood, sweat & Tears 1 **

**4. TJ Dettwiller (2): Celebration**

* * *

**TCW North American Championship**

**1. Forest Griffin: TCW Destiny (Defeated Quinton "Rampage" Jackson in the Finals of a tournament**

**2. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson: TCW Summer Bash **

**3. Christian Din: Glory Bound (Christian Din became the first person to hold 2 titles at once)**

**4. Connor O Brien: Royal Brawl**

**5. Christian Din (2): Blood Sweat & Tears (Ladder match)**

**6. Drake Brewer: Locked in (Triple threat match; Also involved Forest griffin)**

**7. Forest Griffin (2): Celebration**

* * *

**TCW Tag team Championships  
**

**1. Legacy (Christian Din & Terry Blake Jr.): TCW episode 1 (Won a triple threat TLC Match)**

**2. Erupting Eds (Ed & Edd): Glory Bound **

**3. Drake & Josh: Final Clash**

* * *

**TCW Vixxens title  
**

**1) Jill Valentine: Destiny (Won in tournament finals against Shayne Daniels)**

**2) Shayne Daniels: Final Clash (Won in a loser leaves town ladder match)**


	3. Warzone 50: The New Aggression era

***Bitter End by Veer Union begins to play as We flash through Christian Din, Terry Blake Jr. & Connor O Brian each standing in a dark room with a light shining upward on them***

Oh-o-o-oh  
**(We see TJ Dettwiller in the room with his arms stretched out as he looks up)**  
My mind is clear

**(We see Tommy Pickles hitting a Final cut on Eddy)**  
I have no fear,

**(We then see Crash going for the Crash landing)**  
Cause now I know the other side of me,I'm letting go of who I used to be.

**(Now we see Christian hit Kyla Brooks with a chair)**  
Now I'm alive, I'm feeling born again,

**(We see Shayne and Ivory in the room each with their titles)**  
And I will fight until the bitter end.  
**(We see Dante hit a Devil trigger on Daniel Kent)**  
Took a thousand scars to find me,

**(We see a shot of Ben Tennyson making his entrance)**  
Every one of them reminds me  
**(We see Corey Riffin in the room looking focused)**  
I won't ever surrender like that.

**(We see Daniel kent let out a roar in the room before switching to Drake & Josh with their titles in the room)**  
I know better, to ever fall back.

**(We see Kyla hitting a GTS on Taylor Swift)**  
The enemy was living in my head,

**(We Alice Gonzalez skipping as Chris Anderson follows behind)**  
I ripped it out and left it there for dead.

**(We see Forest Griffin throwing a stiff right hand to Rampage Jackson)**  
Now I'm alive I'm feeling born again,

**(We see Jesse and Jacob Wilson preforming a Perfect driver)**  
And I will fight until the bitter end.  
**(Then we see Christian Din raising the TCW World title while making out with Shayne before we transition into the new TCW New Aggression Warzone logo.)**

Pyro explodes off the ramp as the crowd in Buffalo, New York go wild. We pan through signs such as one's that say "Hail the Revolution and Hail Christian Din". Another one says "#2 Forest Griffin Mark". The last sign seen says "Lets go TJ!"

"Welcome everyone to fiftieth episode of Total Championship Wrestling's Warzone!" Says Jay

"Tonight is going to be a historic night because tonight we will not only see many debuts. We will also see the beginning of the New Aggression era. This is a landmark episode folks. But, as we start the New Aggression era we have some bad news. At Best in the World someone attacked our owner. The original Asheel Din and as a result he cannot fulfill his duties as the owner of Total Championship Wrestling. As a result the brand New TCW World champion Christian Din has been named the new owner of TCW." recaps Iroh a little depressed

"Unfortunately. And you did hear that right folk. Christian Din is also the New TCW World champion. At Best in the World he became the first man ever to cash in the middle of a match. Then later that night he became the sole survivor in Best in the World main event. Boy, his ego must be through the roof tonight." Says Jay

**I'll never seen any side of heaven  
I'll walk for miles through a blazin' hell**

King of my World by Saliva continues to play as Christian Din walks out dressed fancy in a nice black collared shirt and black pants. The TCW World title was around his waist and he was smiling because of it. Holding onto his right arm was Shayne Daniels who wore a purple dress that sparkled. She carried the Vixxens title with her. The crowd were booing the championship couple. Christian entered the ring with Shayne and raised his world title to a boatload of boos. Shayne gets a mic for Christian Din and hands it to him.

"Welcome everyone to Warzone! Tonight is a night of celebration. Tonight we celebrate 50 episodes of Warzone. Tonight we celebrate the debuts of many young wrestler who seek the opportunity to become the guy in TCW and to hold this title I proudly hold. All of them can try but, they will all fall to my greatness. But, that's another conversation for a another time. Tonight is where we celebrate the birth of the New Aggression era in TCW. As you have all heard I won the TCW World title and won the main event of Best in the World in less than 2 hours. That night opened the doors for a new era. Because finally, old news such as TJ Dettwiller will be forced to leave at my hands following Aftershock and that will then make room for the young guns who should be main eventing. The Original Asheel has been taken out of the picture after a unfortunate incident but, that's okay because now I'm the new owner of Total Championship Wrestling. My win opened the doors for the next generation to step up. Tonight we celebrate to that fact. Welcome to the Christian Din era. Welcome to New Aggression. " Says Christian with a Smile

**Look in my eyes**

**What do you see?**

Cult of Personality continued to play as TJ Dettwiller stepped out from behind the curtains in his ring gear. The crowd greeted the man with a massive pop as he walks down to the ring with business on his mind. With a mic in his hands a slides into the ring and instantly goes face to face with Christian.

"Really Christian? You think you opened the doors for young talent in the back. Let me tell you something. Your uncle and the REAL owner of Total Championship Wrestling did that one year ago when he opened this company. So, you have no right to claim that this New Aggression is something new." Says TJ before being cut off

"Wait a second. You actually think that he was responsible for the New Aggression movement? If he was a real supporter of the boys in the back then why did he let you into this company? Why would he let a washed up, attitude era legend who's way past his prime into a company that is supposed to be for the next generation of wrestling. Explain that to me TJ?" Says Christian

"Well-"

"Save your breath. Your explanation is probably some stupid excuse about how he needed you here to draw money. TJ it's been been one year and you're still here. We don't need you here. We don't want you here. No one wants you. Let me tell you all why TJ Dettwiller really came back. He came back because Asheel promised him the spotlight and TJ being the selfish bastard he really is wouldn't share the spotlight. TJ isn't a hero. He's just a old guy trying to keep whatever glory he has left and TJ I would honestly fire you if your contract didn't have a unsackable clause in it. But, I will make you leave this company like I promised and I will tell you how. TJ you challenged me to a street fight at Aftershock for my TCW World title. That will be my chance to end you because no one will be able to stop me. At Aftershock your legacy will end. In 2 weeks it's over ! You won't walk out TJ. You will be injured and I will break your neck to make sure you will never walk into my ring again." Says Christian as the crowd boo

"You want to break my neck? Well lets see if you can do it right now." TJ says Challenging Christian until...

**Give me a Hell**

**Give me a yeah**

The crowd turn their heads along with Christian and TJ Dettwiller as they look up at the ramp to see Randy Legend walking out to the ring a mic.

"Cut the music production monkey. Randy Legend needs to talk." Commands Randy as he enters the ring. The music cuts off

"What in the hell could you possibly want? Did you run out of beer or something?" Asked Christian

"Well first of all everyone knows that Randy Legend never runs out of beer you non blond dumbass. Secondly, I come to the arena and the first thing I hear from some scrawny white boy is that TJ is cashing in his rematch clause. You see Randy Legend has a problem with this because Randy Legend had a rematch clause after losing the title to TJ at Celebration 2 weeks ago. So, I'm sitting there wondering why the hell should TJ get his rematch before me? So here's what's going to happen. Bossman champion. You are going to announce that Randy Legend get's his title match first. Then at Aftershock Randy Legend kicks your ass back into your momma's womb. Then TJ Dettwiller can have his at Summer bash next and kicks his ass all the way to elementary. Then if your escort Shayne wants a match. I kick her ass back to her pimp." Says Randy gaining laughs from the crowd. Shayne was furious and started to yell as Christian told her to calm down before turning to Randy.

"Are you drunk or something Randy? You don't talk to the owners girlfriend like that. And because of that little comment you won't have the chance to kick my ass until after Aftershock when I end TJ's career. Not that you would've kicked my ass anyways. Your rematch will be later. But, since you want to face someone at Aftershock I'll give you a match against someone of my choosing." Says Christian

"You're just trying to hide from me aren't you, boy? You know once Randy Legend steps in the ring someone's going to get their ass whooped, You can't hide from getting your spoiled ass whooped boy." Says Randy

"You beat me? Hilarious. You can't even beat TJ Dettwiller." Says Christian confident

"No, your wrong. We all know I had TJ beat when that ref was knocked down. I had him down for the three count but, that ref was knocked out and it cost me my TCW World Championship." Says Randy before TJ cut in front of Christian and stared Randy straight in the eyes. Christian took a few steps back to watch

"Is that your excuse Randy? Face it. I beat you one, two, three and you know it. In fact I could do it tonight if I wanted to." Says TJ

"Is that a challenge Dettwiller?" Asked Randy

"Your damn right it's a challenge. Do you accept?" Asked TJ

"Well we're in Buffalo. We're kicking off the so-called New Aggression era. And most importantly Randy Legend was looking for an kick. So I say HELL YEAH!" Says Randy as the crowd pops loud.

"And I'll make it official. Randy Legend vs TJ Dettwiller in a rematch from Celebration!" Announces Christian before leaving with Shayne as King of the World by Saliva hit the PA System. TJ and Randy started each other down before turning their heads to the ramp where Christian was grinning as he walked up the ramp with Shayne behind him.

"Holy hell this is going to be a huge main event. I hate to say this but, good call by Christian to allow this big match to happen." Says Jay

"I think he's using this as an opportunity to see his two future opponents tear each other apart." Says Iroh

"Either way it's a massive main event." Says Jay

(Commercial Break)

**If I had to**

**I'd put myself beside**

**So let me ask you.**

**Would you like that?**

**(Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin continues to play as Corey Riffin comes out ready to party.)**

"Please welcome first, making his debut in Fiction Wrestling. From Peaceville Corey Riffin." Announces Perch **(68/0)**

"We are kicking off the New Aggression with the debut of a young kid who will benefit from Total Championship Wrestling's youth movement." Says Jay

"It's so interesting to see Corey Riffin. He's a Rookie Revolution member yet he's high fiving fans and he's getting cheered. This Canadian kid is standing out of the pack already to me." Says Iroh

**Come On!**

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem plays as Jacob Wilson comes out with his Cousin Jesse Wilson right behind him)**

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tennessee. He is Jacob Wilson." Says Perch **(0/58)**

"And here's a second generation wrestler. Jacob Wilson is a loud mouth idiot who needs to get smacked in the face multiple times. Meanwhile, his cousin Jesse was born with a silver spoon in his mouth." Says Jay

"They're very bad people. But, they aren't bad wrestlers Jay. Tonight we'll see how Jacob does in his first singles match against the new kid on the block." says Iroh

The bell rings as Jacob tells Corey to just lay down before he get's embarrassed. Corey looks down at the canvas and shakes his head no to Jacob. Jacob tries to forearm him but, Corey ducks underneath and chops him. Jacob is taken aback by this as Corey runs off the ropes. But, Jacob catches him off guard with a back body drop. But Corey lands on his feet behind Jacob and lands a neckbreaker on him. Corey then gets onto the second turnbuckle as Jacob begins to stand. Corey jumps off only for Jacob to punch him in the gut in mid air. Corey doubles over as Jacob runs off the ropes and hits a running knee before, following up with a kick to the upper chest. He then finishes off the combo with a belly to belly suplex straight into the pin.

1

...

...

...

2

Kick out!

"Corey was a impressive roll before Jacob caught up to him with a impressive combination of moves." Says Jay

"Jacob needs to not let Corey hit anymore moves. He doesn't know what he's capable of and that makes his a wildcard. Meanwhile Corey knows what Jacob can do." Says Iroh

Jacob drops a elbow across the chest of Corey. As Corey starts to sit up Jacob puts him in chin lock. Corey calls for the support of the fans and Buffalo starts to clap as Corey starts to get to his feet. Corey elbows Jacob in the gut a couple times to make him let go. Corey then follows up with a snapmare. He runs off toward the ropes and hits a low dropkick to a seated Jacob's chest. Corey goes outside onto the ring apron as Jacob starts to get up. While the ref turned his attention to Jacob, Corey tried to springboard. Only for Jesse Wilson to pull on his leg causing him to go neck first on the ropes and falls to the ringside floor.

"Jesse is helping Jacob get the win. The rookie was on a roll too." Says Jay

Jacob gets up and exits the ring before rolling Corey into the ring. Corey starts to get up as Jacob stalks behind him. Jacob puts him in a waist lock. Jacob then slams Corey down on the canvas and slaps his head a few time before getting up. Jacob laughs as Corey gets up looking at Jacob. Corey stands up as Jacob tries to lock up with him but, Corey takes one step back and Jacob gets nothing but air. Corey then kicks Jacob in the leg. He then does a couple stiff kicks to the left knee. Corey then bounces off the ropes and baseball slides the left knee causing Jacob to hit his face on the canvas. Corey waits for for Jacob to get up and when he does he runs toward the ropes. Corey springboards back and hits a tornado DDT. The crowd cheer but they cheer louder when Corey kips up.

"Corey Riffin is looking impressive for a new kid." Says Jay

"Hey, what's Jesse doing?" Points out Iroh

Jesse had entered the ring with a chair in his hands. Corey turned around and Jesse ran at him with the chair. Only for to sidestep and cause Jesse to run straight into the turnbuckles with the chair hitting his chest. Jesse lets go of the chair and backs up to get hit with Coreys Rock It Out (Killswitch)! Corey however is rolled up by Jacob from behind.

...

1

...

...

...

2!

...

...

Kick out!

"I guess theres no cheap victory for Jacob tonight." Jay quickly says.

Corey quickly rolls up to his feet at the same time jacob Wilson does. Corey runs at Jacob and leapfrogs over him. Jacob turns around to see Corey jump up to the top turnbuckle and hit a moonsault on him straight into a pinning position!

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

Jacob reverses into his own pin!

1

...

...

...

2

...

Kick out! Corey quickly gets up as Jacob is up a second later. Corey runs at Jacob and hits a running to the face to take him down. Corey then bounces off the ropes and hits a running back senton before kipping up again. Corey looks at the hot crowd and points at the top turnbuckle. Corey climbs up to the support of Buffalo. Corey takes a deep breath as the crowd await to see what he will do. Then he jumps off and hits a Shooting Star Press! He hooks the leg as the crowd count along

1

..

...

2

...

...

...

3!

"Here is your winner at 8:39 Corey Riffin." Says Perch

"What a debut for the young Rookie Revolution member." Says Jay

"Corey has defiantly gotten his career off to a hot start and he has the crowd right behind him." Says Iroh

The Referee raises Coreys hand as the crowd give him a good cheering. Soon the cheering turns into boos confusing him. Corey would find out why when he turned around because Jesse Wilson hit him over the head with a chair. Jacob got up and took a few cheap shots at Corey as Jesse held Corey. Jesse then pushed him to the canvas. Jesse and Jacob looked down at him before Jesse told Jacob to "get the tables!" The crowd booed as Jacob exited the ring while Jesse stomped on Corey. Jacob pulled a table from underneath ring and slid it in. Jacob reenters and helps Jesse set up the table. Corey begins to get up so Jacob picks up the chair and hits him in the back with it.

**I've had enough**

**I'm taking you down, taking you down**

Taking you down by Egypt Central continues to play as the crowd stand up on there feet for Daniel Kent who runs down to the ring. Jesse tries to Clothesline him but he ducks underneath spears the chair out of Jacob's hands. He turns around and catches the first of Jesse. Daniel Kent pulls him in for a bull hammer elbow knocking him to the floor. Jesse does the smart thing and rolls out of the ring before suffering any further damage. Unfortunately Jacob wasn't as smart. He saw Daniel staring at him and backed up. But, he backed up into the grasp of Corey who hit him with a second Rock it out! The crowd pop as Corey and Daniel Kent stare each other in the eyes. Daniel then raises Corey's hand to a big pop.

"Daniel just saved Corey from getting put through a table." Says Iroh

"The rookies are sticking together as the Wilson family's plan backfired." Says Jay.

"I have a feeling the Wilson's won't let this go until they have the last laugh." Says Iroh

"Moving on from that. Later tonight we have TJ Dettwiller vs Randy Legend in a rematch. As we know TJ will be in a street fight against Christian Din at Aftershock for the TCW World title. But, Randy Legend also has a TCW World Championship rematch due to losing a championship match against TJ a little over 2 weeks ago at Celebration." Says Jay as a graphic shows up on screen

"Also later tonight, Asheel Din the fourth makes his presence felt in TCW. What will he have to say after giving a A.N.D to his current boss Christian Din and former friend ED Alba at Best in the World? But, up next we will decide who faces the tag team champions at Aftershock. Dante & Ben Tennyson will face Zack & Cody martin after this break." Says Iroh

(Commercial)

**Secret side of Me**

**I'll never let you see**

Monster by Skillet continues to play as Dante walks out to the ring bathed in Red light. Ben was right behind him yelling to the crowd "My Skillet song should be playing!"

"The following is a number one contenders match for the TCW Tag Team Championship. First the team of Dante & Ben Tennyson. Team Hatred/ Team Friendship/ Team Dante's Better/ Team Ben Tennyson & his side kick with unnatural hair!" Says Perch **(65/45)**

"Team Hatred is called that because they both hate each other so much but, they were forced to team together by our former owner The Original Asheel Din." Says Jay

"These two have a knack for arguing over every stupid thing they see. In the last hour they argued over Skillet songs, Dinner reservations, Who gets to go first in this match and who pissed in the better bathroom" Says Iroh

(You think you know me by James Johnston plays)

"And their opponents. They are Zack & Cody Martin, the Suite Life Express!" Says Perch **(0/70)**

"These two are known as big threats to Drake & Josh's titles in the past. Mainly because unlike their opponents. They have the ability to work together." Says Iroh

"Yet they could never beat Drake & Josh whenever it counted." Mentions Jay

The bell rings. Dante wants to start the match and Ben agrees before exiting to the apron. Then Ben blind tags himself into the match. The ref forces Dante to stand on his teams corner as Ben enters. Meanwhile, Zack Martin starts for his team. Zack and Ben lock up. Ben puts Zack in a wrist lock but, Zack rolls and chops Ben's hand causing them to let go. Zack bounces off the ropes and hits a shoulder block. Zack bounces off the ropes only for Ben to get up and hit a forearm smash to the face. Ben then bounces off the ropes and hits a leg drop across the throat on Zack. Ben drags Zack up and Irish whips him into a neutral corner. Ben then backs up to the opposite corner. Ben runs at Zack but Zack sidesteps. Ben however jumps to the second turnbuckle. Zack turns around and Ben kicks him in the face before he jumps off the second turnbuckle with a sunset flip powerbomb straight into a pin.

1

...

...

Kick out!

"Ben is looking good without the help of Dante." Says Jay

"It's still early though. Ben may need Dante when Cody and Zack might double team him." Suggests Iroh

Zack rolls to his feet at a seated Ben only to be drop toe hold face first into the middle turnbuckle. Zack then stands up and Ben delivers a knife edge chop. He does a second one to a ovation of "woo's" from the crowd. Ben then tries to do a Vertical suplex on Zack. But, Zack blocks it and hits a front suplex on Ben. Zack gets to his feet and stomps on Bens back. He then drags Ben by his leg to his corner and tags in Cody. Cody enters the ring and Zack scoop slams Cody on top of Ben. Cody follows up by quickly standing up and hitting an Elbow drop. Cody picks Ben up and throws him into his teams corner. Cody throws a few punches until the ref forces him back. As he does, Zack rakes Ben's eyes first. Cody then walks past the ref as Ben walks out of the corner holding his eyes. Cody takes Ben down with a Lariat. We see a shot of Dante not even watching the match.

"I knew Ben would need Dante help eventually." Says Jay

"I was the one who said that Jay." Say's Iroh not happy with Jay taking credit

"Nope. I recall me saying it. Anyways Dante doesn't look like he wants to help Ben." Says Jay

Cody drags Ben up by the arm and pulls him into a exploder suplex. Cody then drops an elbow on Ben as he Irish whips Ben straight into Dante. This get's Dante's attention. Dante enters the ring but, the ref forces him back. Cody and Zack laugh at Dante as Ben begins to get up. Cody's laughing would end when Ben hits a running knee to the side of Cody's head! Ben then makes Cody sit on his knees. "Kick! Kick! Kick!" The crowd chants along as Ben stares at them shaking his head no. Then he spins a 360 and hits the final kick to the back of Cody's head. Cody falls to the canvas as Ben stalks him. Then Dante blind tags making Ben very angry. "Hey! I was going to win the match." he screams at Dante. "Well I want to kill this twerp!" Dante yells back. As this happened Cody slowly crawled toward Zack. Cody tags Zack in. Zack runs in and pushes Dante into a unsuspecting Ben Tennyson before rolling him up!

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

A low dropkick to the face by Ben reverses the pin!

...

1!

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

Kick out!

"That was a close call for The Suite Life Express." Says Jay

"It would be a huge blow to any good tag team to lose to the most dysfunctional team in the roster." Says Iroh

Dante stands up as Ben yells "You suck! Tag me back in." Dante then slaps Bens in the chest tagging him back in before throwing over the ropes into the ring. Ben was phased by this as he stood up. Zack kicked him in the gut and tried to hit a Decked (Corkscrew neckbreaker). But, Ben pushed him off. Zack ran at Ben only to be lifted on top of his shoulders. Ben goes for the Omniverse (Emerald Flowsion). It connects fully. Cody runs into the ring and Ben catches him. Cody stops dead in his tracks as Ben looks at him. The ref tells Cody to get back to his corner. As the ref escorts Cody, Zack low blows Ben! The crowd boo as Zack crawls toward Cody who was now in his corner smiling at his distraction. Zack tags in Cody as Ben stands up holding his groin. Dante reaches out for Ben to tag out. Ben yells "No! I got this!". Only for Cody to jump him from behind with a Booked and Beat (Zig-Zag)! Cody pins Ben as Dante watches.

..

1

...

...

...

2

..

..

...

3!

"Here are your winners at 10:12 and the new # 1 contenders for the TCW Tag titles. Zack & Cody Martin. The Suite Life Express" Says Perch

"They cheated but, they cheated with teamwork which is something Ben & Dante don't have." Says Jay

"They hate each other and they were forced to team together by our former owner The Original Asheel Din." Says Iroh "They could be a great team if they worked together." Says Iroh

"Right now they can't and it cost them a shot at becoming the tag champions at Aftershock in 2 weeks." Says Jay

**(Owners Office)  
**

Christian Din and Shayne Daniels sit on the couch watching what had just happened. Shayne held a Appletini in her hand as she sat on Christian's lap.

"Those two guys need some consoling and I know just the man to do it. Seriously Shayne this guy can lead them to a path of friendship and a path to being the TCW Tag team champions if they're lucky enough. In fact I think I can get him to show up next week on TCW Warzone." Says Christian to Shayne

"Who is the guy?" Asked Shayne

"Dr. Shelby." Says Christian and Shayne looks at him thinking this is a stupid idea.

"Dr. Shelby? Is he even a real doctor?" Asked Shayne not liking the idea of him showing up to TCW.

"I hope he is or else he would be arrested on national television. Actually that's not a bad idea. That will bring ratings in and ratings bring in the money. Which the second most important thing in this world. Right next to the the TCW Championship." Says Christian as he looked at the title that was laying on the table in front of them. Suddenly a someone appeared behind Christian who was busy gazing at the TCW World Title.

"Christian." Calls Shayne signaling for him to turn around. Christian took Shayne off his lap and stood up as Shayne did as well. The camera panned out to reveal...

"What do want Terry Blake Jr?" Asked Christian bitterly staring Terry down. Titan was silently behind him

"Hey man calm down. There's no need to be bitter about me dumping your ass as a tag partner to cash in the Destiny Briefcase and win my first TCW World Championship. Which I held longer than anyone else by the way. Now I am here not to argue with you about our past. But, to talk about our future. Now since both of us are former partners, we are both descendants from great wrestling families and we were both at point in time World champions. With you obviously being the current TCW World Champion. I think we could reunite and become a force in TCW. Just picture it. You, me, Shayne and the beast known as Titan as one stable. We would be unstoppable." Explains Terry

"That's a nice idea Terry but, I know why you really want to be aligned with me again. You know that I'm the new owner of TCW and you want to get on my good side because you know you'll get something out of it." Says Christian

"Look Christian, you are right. I want to get something out of this and it's friendship. And to be honest It's also to keep my name relevant. We hate each other Christian and if we let that get in the way than no one will win. I promise if you two align with us two then that means you have two people watching your backs. You don't have many friends and some people think that you were responsible for the attack on Asheel-"

"I wasn't though." Christian says cutting in

"I know you weren't. But, no one believes you. You need us and we need you. You want tonight to be a new era. Well there's no better way for us to start this new era than us burying the hatchet and starting fresh. What do you say? Are we partners?" Asked Terry extending his hand. Christian looked at Shayne who nodded her head and Christian accepted the handshake

"We're in this together Terry." Says Christian accepting the handshake.

(Commercial)

**This is Ten Percent Luck**

**Twenty Percent Skill**

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor plays)

"This is a non title match set for one fall. First, the North American Champion, Forest Griffin." Says Perch **(73/0)  
**

"Forest is getting a good reaction tonight. He is on a roll after he ended Drake Brewer's undefeated streak at Celebration a couple weeks ago." Says Jay

"Forest Griffin has put his feud with Drake Brewer behind him and now he focuses on tonights match a young kid." Says Iroh

**Yeah this is the day we came to get down**

(Showstopper by Tobymac plays)

"And his opponent the Showstopper, Connor O Brian." says Perch **(12/64)**

"Here comes a guy with great potential to be a main eventer. But, there's something missing and that's a breakthrough win in his career." Says Jay

"Connor is already a former North American champion. Although he lost it at the next Pay-Per-View to current owner and TCW World champion Christian Din in a excellent ladder match." Mentions Iroh

The bell rings. Connor keeps his distance from Forest who jumps around in a fighting stance. Forest inches toward Connor but Connor backs up and puts his body in between the ropes. The ref forces Forest to back up as Connor gets out of the ropes. Connor gets closer to Forest and tries to kick him in the leg but, Forest jumps over it and jabs Connor. Connor is then given a second jab before being given a headbutt. Forest then Irish whips Connor but, Connor rebounds off the ropes and hits a spinning elbow to knock Forest down. Connor quickly acts on this as Forest gets to his feet and puts him in a side headlock. Connor keeps it on but Forest pushes him off toward the ropes and Connor comes back into a spinning side slam. Forest pins him.

1

...

...

...

2

Kick out

"Connor is starting to get into this match but, Forest has the edge right now." Says Iroh

"Connor can shift the momentum back to him at any second." Says Jay

Connor gets up as Forest hits a knee smash facebuster that send Connor flying into the corner. Forest runs at him but Connor lifts up both legs and runs into Forest. Connor then pulls himself up to the top turnbuckle and jumps off connecting with a missile dropkick. Connor then stands up as the crowd moderately boos him. Connor stomps on Forest's head before, putting him in a Head Scissors. Forest's face turns red in second as he starts throwing hard punches to the leg of Connor. Forest continues to fight through the lack of air problem as he punches Connor's leg. Eventually Connor lets go and stands up as Forest sits up for a second getting is air back. However, Connor stays on the attack and picks Forest up. Connor hits a spinning neckbreaker. Connor follows by climbing up to the top turnbuckle. He points up to the sky before attempting his finisher. The Frog Splash. But, Forest rolled out of the way. Connor hit the canvas and Forest put him in a waist lock. Then he leaped up and hit a overhead German suplex to a applause from Buffalo. Forest pins Connor.

..

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

Kick out!

"Connor managed to kick out of that move. That's showing some heart." Jay says praising Connor

"That move was impressive by Forest. He just threw Connor up from the canvas and slammed him back down beautifully." Iroh says Praising Forest

Forest picks Connor up and Irish whips him toward the corner but, Connor pulls his body upward which causes Forest Griffin to hit the turnbuckles. Then Connor gave Forest Griffin a back suplex. Connor gets up and does a throat slash taunt. Connor then lifted Forest up for the Tombstone piledriver. But, Forest quickly countered with a victory roll.

1

...

...

...

.

2

...

...

Kick out

Forest quickly gets to his feet at the same time as Connor and they pause. A short between the two takes place as Connor backs up and lets Forest get some breathing space. The two meet in the middle of the ring and lock up. Forest puts Connor in a head lock but, Connor elbows him in the gut twice to make him let go. Connor then puts Forest in his own headlock. Forest punches Connor in the kidneys once and forces him to let go. Forest puts Connor in a wrist lock before arm dragging him to the canvas. Connor starts to get up and Forest stands up. Forest waits until Connor gets up and charge at him with a Clothesline. But, Connor ducks then turns around to see Forest rebound and him with a clothesline. Forest then signals that the end is coming. Connor stands up and Forest gives him a Olympic slam! Forest then looks and yells as he grabs one Connor's feet. Forest locks in the Ankle Lock on Connor!

"Forest knows many submission and all of them cause pain." Says Jay

"Connor is feeling all of the pain right now." Says Iroh

Connor yells out in pain as Forest wrenches on the ankle. Forest Griffin holds his ground making sure Connor can't close to the ropes at all. Connor decides to use a last ditch effort and roll through. It actually works and sends Forest Griffin into the turnbuckles. Connor springboards off the ropes as Forest stumbles backwards. Connor goes for a springboard thrust kick. But, Forest Griffin dodges and puts him in a Cobra Clutch! Forest shakes Connor left and then right continuously. Connor desperately tries to not tap out. Forest notices this and decides to hit a Cobra clutch slam. Forest then transitions off the move and locks in a rear naked choke. This time Connor had no choice but, to tap out.

"Here's your winner 12:10 Forest Griffin." Says Perch

"Connor put up a good fight but, in the end he falls victim to the man of many submission holds. Hell, he may know more holds than Chris Jericho" claims Jay

"There's no shame in losing to a champion." Iroh says "Especially a gifted one like Forest Griffin."

**(Backstage)**

In the hallway we see Asheel Din (The Fourth) walking down the hall as he prepares to make his first TCW appearance. A emotionless look on his face. He was a wild card to everybody. No one knew what he was thinking as some of his new Co-workers gave him looks which he ignored. Asheel stopped suddenly. He took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" Asked Asheel as turned around straight into ... Aries Austin

"Calm down Asheel. I was invited here by the real owner of TCW. You know, the original Asheel. A man we could respect. Unlike you who has tarnished his legacy with your fellow generation of Dins. I don't really like Ed or most of the PCUW roster but, I wouldn't betray them like you did. I thought you were better than that. In fact I know your better than that. Why did you do it? Why did you sell out? I have known you for years and I would've never labeled you a sell out. And not only did you sell out. You single handedly caused a war between two companies. Why is the question on everyones mind so I want you to tell me why now." Aries says seriously

"Firstly, I didn't sell out Aries. I have my reasons for doing this and when the time is right all will be revealed. Since I answered your question. Why don't you answer mine? I want to know why you decided to step into the enemy's territory. You would not have any protection if a whole bunch of TCW Superstars got together and decided to jump you. I always thought you were smarter than that." Says Asheel

"I am smarter than that. That's why I brought some back up. In fact, maybe the war will start tonight and not at the Supershow. Maybe Peach Creek will barge into the ring and destroy it live on TCW Warzone." Threatens Aries.

Asheel looks at Aries and shakes his head. He showed no fear to his threat

"Such a petty threat." Says Asheel "If you and PCUW do invade tonight. I do not see a pleasant ending for you all so, I suggest you call off your troops."

Aries looks at Asheel a little surprised at him not buying into the threat. Asheel walks past Aries as we hear the voice of Jay Din

"PCUW wrestlers are in the house tonight. The war might start earlier than predicted! This could be bad... The Peach Creek kids will get beaten bloody." Says Jay

"Don't take them lightly Jay. They might be watching. Up next, Asheel Din enters the Warzone and he has a lot to explain!" Says Iroh

(Commercial)

**As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,**

**I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.**

**I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.**

**But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind.**

Hear me now by Hollywood undead continues to play as Asheel Din IV enters the Warzone. The crowd don't know how to react to the controversial and unpredictable Din child. 80 percent boos the hell out of him as the other 20 percent cheer him for being on TCW's side in the inevitable war between TCW & PCUW.

"This kid is the catalyst to the PCUW vs TCW feud." Says Jay

"It was his betrayal of PCUW that caused it. Before it we were set to have a peaceful 2 night supershow with PCUW but, it escalated into a war between the two companies. Minutes ago, Aries threatened that PCUW will begin the war tonight! I have gotten word that everyone is on their toes." Says Iroh as Asheel takes a mic.

"Minutes ago I ran into a man who I once befriended. His name was Aries Austin. We trained together in my family's dojo where we both suffered unimaginable pain together. Along with Aries I had other friends. Almost all of those friends went to Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling with me. Now a little over a year later I have decided to take a step outside of Peach Creek. When I announced that I wanted to leave PCUW. Each and everyone of my fans along with my friends had the audacity to call me a sell out. They didn't understand. No one understands why I did it. No one can figure me out and that's a good thing because I don't want anyone to figure it out. Atleast until the time is right. Now let's move on to another topic. That topic is actually a person I have problems with. The person's name was Ed. Ed was my tag partner and great friend. Yet I gave him a twist of fate on PCUW TV 2 weeks ago and I gave him an A.N.D at Best in the World. Why did I do? People say I did it because I was jealous. Those people are wrong. I had a reason to attack Ed, I had a reason to make him cry like the over sized baby he is. I had a reason and that reason will be revealed tonight. The reason was because, It's just apart of the plan." Says Asheel to boo's from the crowd.

**Erupting 3!**

**(Fortunes TNA Theme plays)**

"Business has just picked up!" Says Jay as Ed comes out

"Asheel is standing his ground." Mentions Iroh as Asheel stares at Ed who enters the ring with a mic in his hand

"All apart of the plan? I was just a pawn in your little plan. You were my friend Asheel. I can even say that you were my best friend. But, that didn't mean anything to you, did it? I guess friendship never meant anything to you. You left everyone high and dry with a dumb answer that it was all apart of the plan. What is the plan? The plan to kill PCUW? The plan to make yourself famous?" Says Ed

"Neither of those are the plan Ed." Says Asheel

"THEN WHAT THE F**K IS YOUR PLAN!" Yells Ed

"Calm down you big moron!" Asheel Din says

"NO! I'm not going to calm down. For weeks you've been preaching about this great plan that no one knows about except you. You said didn't sell out yet your planning on signing a TCW contract in the PCUW Arena on the first night of the supershow. YOU DID SELL OUT ASHEEL! You sold out on something you loved more than anything else. And that thing is PCUW." Says Ed receiving boos for mentioning the company on TCW soil. "I don't care if people boo me tonight. Because it's not about them tonight. It's about you & me. Why did you it? Why did you leave PCUW? And I don't want the same old it's all apart of the plan answer. I want you to tell me to my face why you did this."

"I don't have to explain anything to you. You'll find out when I say so." Says Asheel trying to walk past him but, Ed puts his arm out to stop him.

"Asheel, if we were ever friend's, then tell me why you did this. Tell me why you wanted to cause all this mayhem." says Ed now face to face with Asheel.

"So If I was ever you friend then I would tell you. If that's the case. Then I guess we were never friends." Asheel say straight to his face

Asheel drops the mic as he is looks at Ed. A single tear streams down Ed's face as the crowd don't know how to react. Some cheer Asheels comment and other's boo. Ed looks down and then looks back up at Asheel. Ed decks Asheel in the face to a monster pop. Asheel gets up and ducks underneath a clothesline from Ed. Asheel quickly slips outside the ring and starts to walk backwards outside the ring up the ramp. He was facing Ed who was screaming for him to come back.

**Secret side of me. **

**I'll never let you see**

Monster by Skillet plays as Aries Austin walks out. Asheel looks at him and then Aries pulls out a Kendo stick out of his jacket and points it toward Asheel. Suddenly from behind a man in a mask jumps over the guard rail with a steel chair and bashes it straight into the back of Asheel's head.

"That's Slade! Him, Aries & Ed set Asheel up for a beatdown!" yells Jay

"PCUW IS INVADING RIGHT NOW! SOMEONE GET HELP DAMMIT!" Yells Iroh

Asheel collapses onto the ramp on impact. Aries quickly hits Asheel in the back with his Kendo stick while the man is down. Ed tells them to being him to the ring. The crowd was mostly booing but, some were chanting "Peach creek rules!" as Aries and Slade grabbed Asheel by the hair and started to drag him to the ring. Asheel elbowed Slade and pushed him off but, Aries quickly shut him with a kendo stick to the leg. Slade then followed by bashing Asheel violently over the head with a chair. Asheel started to gush out blood as Slade rolled him into the ring. Aries and Slade entered as Ed grabbed both of Asheel's legs. Ed crossed them and turned him over to lock in the Scorpion death lock! The crowd mostly booed chanting "T-C-DUB!" but PCUW chants still happened. Aries and Slade took turns stomping on Asheel as the hold is locked in. Cameras cut to backstage where Christian Din furiously marches with Terry Blake Jr & Titan behind him.

"Go and hold those three off while I find more help!" Christian says urgently before Titan and Terry ran off. Christian started to yell at people to get out there before we switched back to see Asheel still in the Scorpion. Then we see Titan and Terry Blake Jr. Run out to the ring. Slade ran at both and did a flipping senton to take both out temporarily. However when Slade got up he saw Rampage Jackson charge at him from the ramp. Slade was given a clothesline straight to hell! Rampage entered the ring and speared Aries out of his boots before standing up to get a chair shot from Ed. Ed followed up with a Lump drop. Terry Blake Jr. & Titan slid in. Titan ran at Ed and shoulder blocked him to the ground as Terry Blake Jr. Rolled Asheel out of the ring. Titan turns around to see Slade springboard. But, Titan catches him in mid-air and powerbombs him onto the canvas. Head first! Aries began to get up and Terry Blake Jr. Gave him a Blake Drop. Ed grabbed the chair that was laying on the canvas and struck Titan in the back of the leg with it. Terry turned around and was hit over the head with it. Knocking Terry out cold. Ed then clothesline Titan with it sending Titan out of the ring.

"Here comes some more help!" Iroh says as Chris Anderson, Crash Bandicoot, Johnny Bravo & Tyson Stone come out.

Ed waits in the ring holding the chair as Crash bandicoot runs into the ring and runs straight into a chair shot from Ed. However Chris Anderson caught him off guard and big booted the chair straight into his face. That sent the chair flying out of Ed's hands and onto the outside. Johnny Bravo follows up with the Man I'm Pretty (Fameasser.) Ed is down as Aries gets up only for Tyson Stone to kick him in the gut and hit a death below (Vertebreaker)!

"We ruined their Invasion attempt!" Jay says Happily

Suddenly the lights cut out

"What the hell's going on?" Asked Iroh

The lights went back on and-

"Jonny 2X4 is in the ring with a 2x4" Says Iroh in shock!

Jonny stood in the ring with the 2x4. He jabbed a oncoming Crash with it before hitting Tyson Stone in the gut. Jonny then threw Tyson Stone into Chris Anderson. Chris Anderson caught Tyson but, when he did Jonny bashed the 2x4 over the head of him. Jonny threw Tyson Stone outside of the ring and Tyson landed hard on the outside. Johnny Bravo chop blocked Jonny from behind. Johnny then grabbed the 2x4 as Jonny got up. He was about to smash it over Jonny's head. But, someone snatched the 2x4 out of his hand

"Colt Anderson!" Says Jay as some of the crowd Mark Out for the internet favorite while others boo.

Johnny turned around only to have the 2x4 cracked in half over him head. Johnny Bravo started to bleed as Ed was now up. Ed grabbed Johnny Bravo from behind and landed a lump drop. Ed told Jonny to do something as Aries Austin and Slade got to their feet. Jonny then jumped off the top turnbuckle and hit a headfirst! The crowd booed as Ed, Colt, Slade, Aries & Jonny 2x4 were standing in a TCW ring successfully invading TCW. Until Buffalo City's cops came out with cuffs in their hands. The five stood still as the cops entered.

"They're getting arrested on live TV. Serves them all right! I hope Zack Watkins is happy then 5 of his stars are getting arrested and taken to jail. How dare these little pricks crash TCW Warzone. Take them to jail!" Says Jay as the crowd start to sing the "Goodbye" song to the arrested PCUW stars who were being escorted out

"Jay, tonight they really did begin the war and in the end of the first battle TCW had the most casualties." Says Iroh as we fade

(Commercial break)

We return as Christian Din is in the medical room. Beside him was Terry Blake Jr. who held an ice pack to his head.

"They ruined the first night of the New Aggression. They ruined my show, Terry. And the law isn't even going to punish them because their boss Zack is going to bail them out. This is all Asheel's fault! He stepped on PCUW's toes and now some of my wrestlers were jumped by Ed and 4 cronies. Their bad blood toward each other is thick and that gave me an idea." Says Christian

"What is it?" Asked Terry

"At Aftershock I will allow both of them you brutalize each other legally. It will be Ed vs Asheel Din in a Unsanctioned match. I personally hope those two beat the living hell out of each other. Ed will learn why he shouldn't have ever messed with my show. And as for Asheel... I just want to see him get hurt with me being apart of the cause of his pain." Says Christian

"A little punishment for both. But, what about the other PCUW wrestlers? They could be there at Aftershock to invade our Pay-Per-View." mentions Terry

"Then I guess we might have to send them a warning." Says Christian with a smile. "They took this war to a different level tonight and we're going to take it a step further. Tonight they got some TCW blood on their hands. But, the next time our path's cross. It will be us with their blood on our hands." Says Christian

"Sounds evil." Says Terry "I like it already."

(We go back to the arena)

"Christian has something on his mind and we know that Christian has built a reputation of being a violent mastermind. For once, I'm on board with whatever his idea is. Those young punks are going to get taught a lesson." Says Jay

"Although the war between two companies is a top priority in TCW. We still have two more matches tonight to focus on and hopefully we have no more PCUW guys to ruin our great main event of TJ Dettwiller vs Randy Legend." Says Iroh

"More importantly the next match that will make every TCW fan feel better after that ambush by PCUW. Why? Because it's a Vixxen's match. Hashtag Puppies and Kitties!" Says Jay excited

"I'm glad to see your in a better mood now." Says Iroh with a smile

"Yeah this is going to take my mind off the PCUW-TCW War." Says Jay

**All I ever wanted is Destiny to be fulfilled**

**I must not fail**

**I must not FAIL!**

(This Fire by Killswitch engage plays)

"The following is a Vixxens match set for one fall. First from Chicago, Illinois she is Kyla Brooks" Says Perch **(80/0)**

"Kyla is the most popular Vixxen in TCW!But she has not validated her status in TCW as someone who can be THE girl yet." Says Jay

"You are right. Kyla has not won the TCW Vixxens championship yet despite her popularity and it's all because of Shayne Daniels. Shayne is the Lita to Kyla's Trish in the Vixxen's division. Except Kyla hasn't beaten Shayne for that title. Kyla wants another chance to finally win the Vixxens title from Shayne Daniels." Says Iroh

"I think Kyla wants to be the one to dethrone her. Kyla and Shayne have been feuding since TCW Warzone episode one. But, tonight it isn't about Kyla vs Shayne." Says Jay

**I watched you change into a fly**

**I looked away you were on fire**

(Change by Deftones plays)

"And her opponent, making her debut San Francisco, California. "Skye" Katrina Reginald!" Says Perch **(0/75)**

"The crowd doesn't like Kyla's opponent and she hasn't even done anything." Says Jay

"Skye is someone I don't know much about. All I know is that she is a wildcard and that could be bad for Kyla Brooks." Says Iroh

"If Skye wins her debut match against TCW's most popular Vixxen then she might be in consideration for a Vixxen's title match. However Christian Din will have to approve it and Shayne has Christian's love." Mentions Iroh

Kyla wastes no time in charging down Skye without even a lock-up! Kyla takes her down with a hasty spear-like take down and is fast to pull Skye back to her feet. Skye didnt expect this immediate flurry and is groggy to get to her feet, she is fast to fall back to the mat as Kyla nails her with a does a hangmans neckbreaker! Kyla is on her knees punching the rookie stiffly a couple times before dragging her to her feet. Kyla Irish whips Skye toward the turnbuckles but, Skye grabs both ropes to stop herself as Kyla runs behind. Skye elevates herself upward and Kyla runs into the turnbuckle. Skye lands on her feet behind Kyla Brooks and hits a Russian Leg Sweep on Kyla. Kyla is then dragged up by her hair and given a chop across the chest. Kyla fires back with a strike from her right hand. Kyla then does his own Knife edge chop before following with three or four more. Kyla Irish whips Skye toward the other side. Syke comes back off the ropes into a explosive high kick that knows her down. Kyla pins Skye.

...

1

...

...

...

Kick out!

"Kyla is trying to finish the new girl off quickly." Says Jay

Skye gets to her feet quickly but, not quick enough. Kyla backhands her face and hits a discus clothesline to knock her down. Kyla exits toward the apron as Skye began to get up. Kyla springboard's off the ropes with a Clothesline but, Skye catches her in mid air with a dropkick. Kyla holds her gut as she's on her knees. Skye bounces off the ropes and connects with a running dropkick to her face to knock her down. Skye, kicks Kyla in the back as she lays on the canvas. This causes Kyla to flip over onto her stomach. Skye leaps in the air and elbow drops the back of her head. Skye picks Kyla up and puts Kyla's head under her arm. Skye picks her up and connects with a vertical suplex. Skye looks toward the turnbuckles and walks toward them with her back to Kyla who began to rise. Kyla ran up behind Skye and pushed her shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Skye stumbles out and is put in a hammerlock. Kyla then connected with a lariat, completing the Pepsi Twist. Kyla hooks the leg.

1

...

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

Kick out!

"Impressive kick out by Skye." Says Jay

"The Pepsi Twist didn't work. But, that means she is coming close to hitting a finisher." Says Iroh

Kyla signals that it's nap time for Skye. Skye got to her feet still groggy. Kyla picks her up onto her shoulders. Skye desperately started to elbow the side of Kyla's head. Skye then slid down with a DDT. Skye quickly sees the chance and starts to climb up to the top turnbuckle. She taunts and jumps off with a High fly in a sky (720 splash). The crowd was in amazement but, Kyla saw it coming and rolled out of the way. Skye gets up only for Kyla to springboard off the ropes and hit a clothesline! Kyla then waits as Skye gets up. Kyla picks Skye up on her shoulders-

"KYLA!" Yells a voice

"Shayne's on the titantron. What the hell is she doing? Kyla has a match." Says Iroh as Kyla drops Skye and looks at Shayne who's on the tron.

"Hey Kyla. I think you're doing a great job out there. Although you are giving a rookie a lot of offense. If I was facing Skye she wouldn't even get a strike in. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that after this match you'll call me out to the ring and challenge me to a Vixxens title match. Well, I just wanted to save you some breath and answer the question for you-" Is all Shayne could say.

Then Skye rolled Kyla up!

..

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

Kyla kicks out! We cut to the tron where Shayne is looking disappointed. Skye stands up and Kyla roundhouse kicks her! Skye falls forward into Kyla who picks her up on her shoulders. GTS by Kyla Brooks! She pins Skye while looking straight at Shayne.

...

1

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

3!

"Here is your winner-"

"Shut up Perkins!" Yells Shayne angerly. "Now as I was saying Kyla, I will answer the question that's on your mind. Kyla Brooks I will defend my TCW Vixxens title against you at Aftershock. Well, that is if you win your first match. I asked our handsome new owner Christian Din about making sure that you are championship material. So you will face someone we've deemed Championship material and if you beat her then I will defend my title against you later that night. You may be asking who your opponent is. Well, I'll let her answer that." Shayne says with a smile

**(Kazarian by Dale Oliver plays as the crowd boos)**

"Ivory? Another PCUW wrestler." Says Jay

"Actually she is now a contracted TCW wrestler and PCUW Womens Champion. Kyla Brooks is going to be facing Championship material when she faces Ivory. But, I have a question. Why isn't she out yet?" Iroh says as the music kept playing yet no one came out but then from under the ring Ivory slyly slided out and slid quietly in the ring. Kyla was waiting the from behind Ivory ran behind her and gave her a one handed Bulldog. Ivory quickly followed that up by picking Kyla up and hitting a Darkness Approaches ( Kaz's Fade to Black). Ivory stands up and looks down at Kyla before smiling. The crowd showers her in boos for the first time in her career.

(Commercial Break)

**Give me a hell**

**Give me a Yeah**

**(Hell Yeah by Rev Theory plays)**

"The Following contest is your main event of TCW Warzone. First from New Orleans, Louisiana. He is Randy Legend!" Announces Perch **(75/25)**

"Randy Legend is a man on a mission. That mission is to reclaim the TCW World title that he lost less than a month ago at Celebration." Recaps Jay

"But, Randy Legend has to wait in line." Says Iroh

***Static noise***

**Look in my eyes**

**What do you see?**

**(Cult Of Personality by Living Colour)**

"And his opponent, TJ Dettwiller!" Says Perch **(95/0)**

"And this man will get a shot at the title before Randy. Tonight we will witness Randy vs TJ two. But, if TJ wins the TCW World title from Christian Din at Aftershock we could witness a third match between these two men." Says Jay

"TJ Dettwiller was the man who ended Randy Legend's TCW World title reign." Says Iroh

The bell rings as "TJ!" chants begin. Randy looks at the lack of support he's getting from the crowd. Randy then fires at TJ with a punch that sent him reeling. TJ fires back with a chop. Randy hits another punch and the crowd boos. TJ does another chop and the crowd cheers. This process continues until Randy started to get on a roll with punches. Randy then kicked TJ in the gut and hit a gutwrench suplex! Randy picked TJ up and Irish whipped him. As TJ rebounded off the ropes, Randy doubled over. TJ stopped and kicked Randy in the face. TJ then gave Randy Legend another chop and Irish whipped him into the corner. TJ ran at the corner but, Randy exploded out of it with a clothesline that sent TJ flipping to the canvas. Randy did a jumping knee to the back of the head of TJ. Randy elbowed TJ a little bit before dragging TJ up. Randy gives TJ Dettwiller a exploder suplex that send TJ halfway across the ring. Randy patiently waits until TJ gets to his feet. Randy see the opportunity and hits a big running boot to TJ's face. Randy pins TJ.

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

Kick out!

"Randy is using his aggressive power to his advantage tonight." Says Jay

"He wants to build momentum to his match against a mystery opponent and to his future TCW World Title match that will be sometime after Aftershock." Says Iroh

Randy drags TJ up and snapmares him. Randy then bounces off the ropes only for TJ to catch him off guard with a drop toe hold. TJ locks in a heel lock. Randy quickly rolls onto his back and slips his leg out. He pounces on TJ and puts him in a headlock. But, TJ scrambles out of it and quickly gets away from Randy before getting to his feet. Randy grins as he stands up looking at TJ. The crowd were chanting "Let's go Randy, Randy Sucks." It was about 25/75 as Randy and TJ locked up! Randy backs TJ up against the corner but, the ref calls for a break. Randy does but, then kicks TJ in the gut. The ref backs Randy up and tells him to follow the rules. TJ then runs out of the corner at full speed but, Randy pushes the ref out of the way and catches TJ with a belly to belly suplex. Randy pins TJ.

...

1

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

Kick out!

"Randy has controlled the majority of the match." Says Jay

"TJ is far from worn out though Jay. TJ can still comeback and win this match." Says Iroh

Randy stays on TJ with a couple stomps before picking him up. But, TJ hit a jawbreaker that caused Randy to back up. TJ Irish whips Randy but, Randy reverses only for TJ to reverse. Randy goes shoulder first into the turnbuckle and stumbles out to get a hip toss. TJ runs toward the ropes and hits a springboard moonsault. But, he ends up hitting the canvas because Randy rolled away. Randy gets to his feet and TJ got up after. Randy clubed TJ in the back before grabbing him by the head and smashing his head against the turnbuckle. Randy tried to do a back suplex but, TJ flipped out of it behind Randy. TJ decided to take advantage with a reverse DDT backbreaker then he followed with a neckbreaker. TJ then taunted the crowd who stood up and met it with applause. TJ stalked Randy who getting to his feet. TJ went for a Rebel (Diamond Cutter) but, Randy counters into a back suplex! Randy quickly pins TJ.

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

Kick out!

"Another close call for Randy Legend who might be closing in on a victory." Says Iroh

"Don't count TJ out just yet." Says Jay

Randy looks down at TJ and picks the smaller man up. Randy puts TJ between his leg and lifts him up in powerbomb position. But, TJ reverses into a frankensteiner! TJ quickly gets to his feet as Randy starts to get up. TJ runs toward the ropes and hits a springboard thrust kick on Randy! TJ follows by running off the ropes and hitting a flip senton on Randy. The electric crowd cheers as TJ makes his way up to the top turnbuckle. TJ stays there for a moment soaking up the loud "TJ" chants. TJ then jumped off and connected with an elbow drop. TJ Dettwiller yelled "It's time!" as he shot up to his feet. The crowd was going crazy Randy got up a little groggy. TJ hits a Rebel on Randy! The crowd cheers as TJ pins Randy!

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

Randy gets his foot on the ropes!

"TJ has to be disappointed." Says Jay

And TJ was. He looks up to the sky for brief moment as he drags the nearly lifeless Randy Legend up to his feet. But, TJ goes for another Rebel but, Randy pushes him off. As TJ hits his back against the canvas Randy backs into the near bye canvas and shakes the cobwebs off. TJ took the time to get up. Randy ran at him but, TJ caught him off guard with a flapjack. Randy then shot upward and TJ turned him around. He tried to hit a Rebel but Randy flipped him over his head. But, TJ landed on hit feet. Randy knew this and quickly hit a discus clothesline to take him down. Randy then picked TJ up and onto his shoulders. He connects with a Future Shock (F-5)! But, TJ rolls to the outside afterwards. Randy was a bit disappointed.

**Uhh, I keep it playa while some choose to play it safe**

**Boy check the rsume, it's risky business in the A (A)**

"That the music of the Blake family" Says Iroh

"Those damn Blake's are going to ruin a important main event! Why do they have to ruin everything?" Says Jay

Terry Blake Jr and Titan Blake both stood on top of the ramp as Randy was alone in the ring. TJ was on the outside and couldn't help for the moment. Randy Legend challenged them to enter the ring. Titan and Terry both entered the ring. Randy started punching away at Terry until Titan pulled Randy off and headbutted Randy Legend down to the canvas. The ref called for the bell as Terry yelled at Titan an order. Titan exited the ring and kicked TJ while he was down before look under the ring. In the ring Terry was stomping on Randy before Titan threw one chair into the ring. Terry picked up the chair and hit Randy Legend in the back with it. Terry then handed the chair to Titan who had viscous thoughts going through his head. The crowd waited in fear for Randy who was getting up. Titan swung the chair but, someone caught it!

"TJ's back in the ring!" Calls Jay

TJ Dettwiller pulls the chair out of Titans hand and jabs him in the gut with it. Terry however cut TJ off with a big boot to the face. Terry then picked TJ up and gave him a Blake Drop! Titan then ascended up to the top turnbuckle as the crowd looked on. Titan jumped off with an earthquake (Splash) and squashed TJ with it! Terry meanwhile picks up the chair and gives Randy a couple more chairshots before turning to TJ. Titan drags TJ up as Terry holds the chair and lifts it up in the air in preparation to bring it down TJ's head but...

**Just because I walk like Obi wan Kanobi **

The Click by Good Charlotte plays as everyone turns there attention to the ramp where young rookie and Terry Blake Jr's Aftershock opponent, Tommy Pickles comes out. But, Tommy didn't come alone because, he brought a baseball bat with him. He ran down the ramp and both Blakes jump out of the ring the second he slid into the ring. Tommy helped TJ up as he stared down Terry Blake Jr who was walking up the ramp with Titan.

"Thank the lord that Tommy Pickles came out tonight or else Christian would a severely weak TJ Dettwiller. Which is probably the reason those damn Blakes would ruin a good a match." Says Iroh

"The young rookie saved the grizzled veteran and a TCW main eventer from a beatdown by the Blake family. Thank you for joining us on a historic edition of TCW Warzone. We'll see you next week." Says Jay

_**A/N: Over 11,000 words. Anyways let's analyze the entire night. We opened with Christian Din talking about how now that he's owner we can enter a new era. The New Aggression era. However one Legend stood in the way and that was TJ Dettwiller who has a rematch at Aftershock in a street fight. Randy Legend also made a claim for contendership and will receive a title shock later against whoever the champion is. Corey Riffin (Face RR Member. What a surprise.) made his debut by defeating Jesse Wilson. However he would end up almost getting put through a table if it wasn't for Daniel Kent. Zack and Cody earned Contendership against the dysfunctional Ben & Dante. makes his return to fiction wrestling for these two. Christian Din then made an alliance with Terry Blake Jr. Will it last? In the next match, Connor O Brian put up a hell of a fight but, the man of 1005 holds make him tap. Aries Austin made a appearance and warned Asheel about a early PCUW invasion. After Ed failed to get answers out of Asheel. Ed launched the invasion as PCUW laid out some TCW guys to win the first battle. How will Christian Din and his employees retaliate? Kyla beat the Rookie who will call Skye. Her rival Shayne then set up a challenge for Kyla to face Ivory and if she can beat Ivory. Then she can get a match against Shayne. Will she do it? Randy and TJ put on a show for our main event but, it ended have Terry Blake Jr. & Titan crashed it to beat Randy & TJ down. Luckily Tommy Pickles saved both of them. What will happen at the GO-Home show next week?**_

**AFTERSHOCK Match card (So Far)**

**TCW World title, Street Fight: **Christian Din (C) vs TJ Dettwiller

**Unsanctioned Brawl: **Asheel Din (IV) vs Ed

**If Kyla wins, She faces Shayne Daniels for the Vixxens title later that night:** Kyla Brooks vs Ivory Kazarian

**TCW Tag team Championships: **Drake & Josh (C) vs Suite Life Express

Terry Blake Jr. Vs Tommy Pickles

Randy Legend vs ?


End file.
